mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Time-Zeb-Cifra/ElectroTacnia
Sinopsis. Cuando Vinyl Scratch esta dando uno de sus mejores conciertos, un nuevo Dj. Llega a Ponyville retandola para ver que tan habilidoza es. episodio comienza con una mezcla de Dj Pon-3 de [[Apples To The Core] y Make a Wish] *'Dj Pon-3: '''Muy bien ponis que no baje ese animo. (Todos los ponis gritan) *'Thunderball: Yu-ju esto es vida. *'Dante: '''Sientes eso en tu corazon? Gororo *'Gororo: 'Porque me lo preguntas. Sabes que lo siento. *'Wolf: 'Si... Lo es tan emocionante como para tener tanto animo *'Cad: 'El Tiene Razon (Todos los ponis se asombran y la musica para) *'Dante: '¿Quien es el? *'Dj Pon-3: '¿Tu? Pero pense que te habias hido *'Cad: 'Si, me fui, despues de que me dejaras en ridiculo con el publico, como no deberia hacerlo, pero mi querida poni, he mejorado y he traido nuevos Dj's *'Dj Pon-3: 'Ajam... *'Cad: 'Puedas que no me creas, pero ahora sabras que es estar en ridiculo frente a todo Equestria. Como sabes, en una semana es la Feria Anual de Tandas En Equestria. Y te reto, claro si es que tienes la capacidad necesaria. *'Dj Pon-3: 'Aja, quieres que valla. Muy bien, ire. *'Cad: 'Pense que hiba a ser mas dificil. *'Dj Pon-3: 'Sabes que llevo la musica en las venas. *'Cad: 'Si eso lo se, pero bueno, no importa, te esperare en una semana, pero preparate, (Rie) No creo que vallas a ganar esta vez (Se va) *'Dj Pon-3: 'Tranquilos ponis, nada paso, mejor sigamos con esto, la noche es joven. (Se sube a la tarima) Oh, Celestia, ojala no halla hecho lo que prometio hacer. *'Gororo: 'Crees que este bien? *'Dante: 'Si, no creo que esto le afecte. *'Thunderball: 'Ojala. Una Semana *'Stage Microphone: 'Bienvenidos Damas y Corceles, a la Feria Anual de Tandas de Equestria, este año tendremos Dj's Nuevos y por supuesto Nuestros Antiguos Dj's. *'Thunderball: 'Espero que todavia queden puestos para... (Tropieza con Flutter Star) *'Dante: 'Oh, estas bien. *'Flutter Star: 'Oh, claro, no importa... las cosas rapido y se va *'Dante: 'Wow, creo que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. *'Wolf: 'Si, mejor sigamos (Entran a la Feria) *'Stage Microphone: 'Este año, tendremos Dj's de todos lados, desde Canterlot hasta Sunnigram *'Dante: 'Oye wolf escuchaste eso, tambien vienen de Sunnigram *'Wolf: 'Oye enserio, no pudo esperar para ver quien es. *'Stage Microphone: 'En unos Momento daremos la lista para saber quienes son... *'Dj Pon-3: 'Muy, bien, vamos tu puedes, asi lo halla hecho no importa, yo se que podre y que lo vencere. *'Stage Microphone: 'Y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les leere con anticipacion los Dj's de cada rincon de Equstria: '''De Ponyville: '''Nuestra Dj. Pon-3 '''Desde Canterlot: '''El Dj. Pool Urrego '''Desde Cloudsdale: '''La Dj. Music Rainbow '''Desde Manehattan: '''La Reconocida Dj. Stereo Music '''Desde El Imperio De Cristal: '''Un Nuevo Dj. Wally '''Desde Appleloosa: '''Nuestro recocido y Ganador de la feria Pasada: El Dj. Many Music '''Desde Arabia Equina: '''La Dj. Ainy Beidelgio '''Desde Rainbow Falls: '''La Dj. Love Belle '''Desde Fillydelphia: '''La Dj. Musical Live Y '''Desde Sunnigram: '''El Dj. Cad. (Todos de asombran) *'Wolf: 'Cad?, el que se tiro la fiesta aquel dia. (Gruñe) *'Dante: 'Wow, pense que hiba a ser alguien mejor... *'Gororo: 'Calla *'Stage Microphone: 'Y muy bien, las batallas seran asi, como son diez Dj's Haran solo tres Batallas, primero se comenzara con batallas de un Dj. El Dj. que tenga la mayor cantidad de votosgana, luego, se hara una batala de la siguiente manera,van a haber dos grupos, uno de Dos y uno de tres, el grupo de tres se compormara con los tres Dj's que hayan tenido la mayor cantidad de votos, el grupo ganador, ira a la final donde comptira por el premio ganador... *'Wolf: 'Oh, no puedo creer que el sea el representante de... (Gruñido) *'Dante: 'Tranquilo, emm, depronto gane. *'Wolf: 'Eso no importa lo que importa es que, (Griñido) Saben que olvidenlo. *'Dante: 'Ajam, como digas. *'Stage Microphone: 'En unos segundos estaremos presenciando, la mayor aficion por nuestros poni's fan's de la Electronica, la Musica House, Electro, Electro-House, en fin habran muchas posibilidades, de que nuestros ponis suban su animo al 100%. Y aqui vamos, con nuestras primeras tandas, el publico decidira quien se va y quien se queda. Esto estara emocionanate. Y aqui vamos, empezamos con, nuestros dos Primeros Dj's (Pool Urrego V.S. Music Rainbow) (Pool Empieza con Innocence, mesclandola con Generosity, haciendo coros con "Make a Wish ") *'Pool: 'Vamos Amiga, muestrame lo que tienes. (M. Rainbow Empieza con los coros "Make a Wish " Mescla con Avast fluttershy's ass (B-day request), y la termina con Coros de Generosity y "The Goof Off ") *'M. Rainbow: 'Como digas. (Ambos Terminan. con Ultimate Sweetie Belle, Haciendo un duo, con coros de La Noche Aquí Está, Hechicera Malvada y Pinkie's Lament) los ponis aplauden *'Stage Microphone: 'Muy Bien amigos, que les dije, apenas es el comienzo, y ya estamos emocionados, al maximo, pero ahora tendran que votar para ver quien gana, y lastimosamente quien se va, asi que voten ya. (Todos los ponis empiezan a votar) *'Stage Microphone: 'Y aqui tenemos los resultados, el poni ganador es, Pool Urrego, (Todos lo ponis aplauden) *'M. Rainbow: '(Aplaude) Felicidades. (El episodio continua con una rapida demostracion de las Batallas de los Dj's) *'Locutor: 'Vamos Ainy, tu puedes, Pero que es esto Wally le hace coros, oh Pero Ainy no se queda atras le hace un doble coro, oh esto cada vez se pone emocionante. Y Ainy gana la competencia con un 68 porciento *'Ainy: 'Si gane, (se acerca a Wally) Amigo eres muy bueno. *'Wally: 'Eso me alaga. *'Dante: 'Wow, wsto cada vez se pone emocionante. *'Stage Microphone: 'Y aqui vamos de nuevo, empiezen ya (Dj Pon-3 Pone Dash at the Gala (Wonderbolts mix) La cual sera la concion de fondo) Many, le hace coros, pero que es esto, Vinyl no se queda atras, le hace señas de que eso es lo que tienes, pero Many le responde, esto no podria ser emocionante, el publico hace alga baria, unos apoyan a Vinyl, otros a Many, esto es emocionante... *'Many: 'Muy bien, si eso es lo que tienen, no creo que seas competencia. (Pone la Cancion de Fondo de Halo 4) *'Vinyl: 'Crees que eso me asusta, (Rie) no lo creo amigo (Lo reta) *'Gororo: 'Oh, eso cada vez se pone emocionante. *'Stage Microphone: 'No lo puedo creer, dos de los diez mejores Dj's de Equestria aqui, no podria ser mejor, y el vencedor es, Vinyl con un 51 porciento. Esto ha sido una de la mas reñidas Tandas. *'Love Belle: 'Oh, pobre, quien es la que va a perder, pues tu (Todos se asombran) *'Musical Live: 'Ja, mira quien habla, (Mirada fija) no puedo creer con quien me halla tocado, pero eso son retos de la vida suerte *'Love Belle: 'Yo naci con suerte. *'Stage Microphone: 'Muy bien Ponis, comienzen. *'Wolf: 'Quien ganara (Se le cae el control) Oh ven aqui... (Love Belle Hace un Hechizo que hace que los ponis, la apoyen y empieza a mesclar) *'Gororo: 'Love Belle, Love Belle. *'Wolf: 'Que haces? Nisiquiera la has escuchado (Thunderball y Dante la apoyan tambien) ustedes tambien (Todo el publico la apoya) que le pasa a ustedes *'Musical Live: 'Que has hecho? *'Love Belle: 'Tu que crees? *'Musical Live: 'Ojala no lo hallas hecho... *'Love Belle: 'Ups ya lo hice. (Musical Live hace un hechizo de reversion) *'Dante: 'Love... Que? Que paso. *'Love Belle: '(Gruñe) (Sigue mesclando) *'Stage Microphone: 'No se que nos halla pasado, pero creo que fue por los animos, pero que pasa, se pelean por un cupo, que es esto Musical Live, no se deja, pero... (Apoya a Love Belle) (se sacude la cabeza)... Esto no puede ser, Habia scuchado de esto pero jamas lo habia visto, (Apoya a Love Belle) (se sacude la cabeza) (Le sale un cuerno) Estan sucediendo... *'Tunderball: 'Donde estan mis alas *'Dante: 'Yo tengo tus alas. *'Wolf: 'No tengo alas... *'Gororo: 'Pero tienes cuerno. *'Dante: 'Y tu eres una clase de pegaso y unicornio. *'Locutor: 'Paren esto ya (Paraliza a todos con su cuerno) Quien de ustedes dos esta haciendo esto. *'Musical Live: 'Yo no soy. *'Love Belle: 'Como que no, eres tu, hipocrita. *'Stage Microphone: 'Seguridad. Si no ven a decir quien fue, le va a ir mal. *'Love Belle: 'Esta bien fui yo, me... *'Cad: 'Sera que podemos seguir? Creo que faltamos LOL *'Stereo Music: 'Si, pero, no han acabado. *'Cad: 'Mira, yo quiero seguir, pero si no quieres vete (Enciende su cuerno) *'Stereo Music: 'Esta bien, pero deja de usar tu magia, asustas. *'Cad: '(Se sacude la cabeza) Oh, lo siento, no se lo que me paso. *'Locutor: 'Ok. Les dare una oportunidad, pero quiero que el publico decida quien se queda. (El 55% Vota por Musical Live y el 45% por Love Belle) *'Love Belle: '(Llorando) No era mi intencion, simplemente me... *'Cad: 'Ya que se decidio podemos seguir. *'Stage Microphone: 'Esta bien, pero no te afanes. (En el camerino) *'Love Belle: 'No era mi intencion, yo no queria hacerlo. *'Musical Live: 'Acaso te obligaron, ademas hicistes un cambio genetico en el publico. *'Love Belle: 'Oh, eso, bueno, no se como lo hice, es que me obligaron. *'Musical Live: 'y eso, quien fue? *'Stage Microphone: 'Y ahora nuestra ultima Ronda, esperamos que no vuelva a pasar. *'Cad: 'Eso veremos, (Rie) *'Stereo Music: 'Sabes Me asustas. *'Cad: 'Esa es la idea *'Locutor: 'Y que comienze. *'Wolf: 'No se, aqui huele a Pony encerrado *'Cad: '(Pone una cancion, que de inmediato hipnotiza a todos los ponis de publico y al Locutor) *'Locutor: 'Eeesto eesss eeeemocionante... Creo que ya teneemos el ganador. *'Wolf: 'Ehh (Se sacude la cabeza) Que esperen no? Ella nisiquiera a comenzado (Vota por Stereo Music) *'Stage Microphone: 'Y gana Cad por el 99% *'Cad: 'Que? (Mira a Wolf y Gruñe) *'Stereo Love: 'Esto no es justo nisiquiera comenze. *'Cad: 'Ahora largo, ahora donde estas Vinyl. *'Locutor: '(Sale del trance) y aqui... tenemos la tabla de resultados. *'Locutor: 'Y ahora seguimos con la semifinal. Que quedo asi *'Musical LIve: 'Oh, cuanto lo siento amiga, pero tengo que subir. *'Love Belle: 'No importa ve, ire a hacer algo. *'Cad: 'He esperado esto por mucho tiempo amiga. *'Dj Pon-3: 'Espero haber que tengas, porque eso no nos va a asustar, cierto compañera. *'Musical Live: 'Cierto, y no importa lo que hagas te venceremos (De Fondo suena Dodge This) *'Stage Microphone: 'Que Comienzen los juegos. (Todo el publico esta emocionado) (Y todos los Dj's empiezan a mesclar) *'Cad: 'Okey ya me aburri, (Pone un Cd negro en el tocadiscos, al poner sale una aurora verde, hipnotizando fuertemnte a todos presentes menos a Vinyl, en la aurora salen todos los villanos que han salido en La secuela My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y de MLP. La leyenda)... (Risa Malvada) Ahora si vas a arrepentirte de lo que has hecho *'Dj Pon-3: '(Todos los ponis se le rien) Pero que has hecho, que le has hecho ellos no tienen la culpa y yo tampoco. *'Pool Urrego : 'Claro que la tienes, entonces por que sucedio esto *'Dante : '(Rie) Tu no deberias estar aqui, tu eres pesima en lo que haces (Todos Rien) *'Tunderball : 'Deberias irte (Rie) *'Musical Live, Love Belle y Gororo : 'Vete, no deberias estar aqui, no te averguenses mas... *'Stage Microphone : 'Y el ganador obviamente es Cad. Unanimamente gana y tu Vinyl pierdes, no hicistes nada, todas tu actuaciones no sivieron de nada (Rien) *'Vinyl: 'No (Llora) no puede ser (Sale corriendo) *'Ainy : 'Eso, vete, (Rie) *'Cad: 'Al fin mi venganza esta completa, al fin puede quitar mi verguenza y soy libre, libre (Al decir "Libre" un espiritu sale de su cuerpo) *'Espiritu: 'Bueno puedo ver que cumpliste tu parte, y ahora yo tomare parte del trato (Vuelve a todos a la normalidad) *'Cad: 'Cual trato, nunca lo mencionastes... *'Espiritu: 'Que? (Se enfurece y se pone rojo) Como que no lo mencione, ahora tu y estos ponis pagaran las concecuencias. *'Dante: '(Se asombran) que (A lo lejos se escuchan gritos) *'Vinyl: '''Oh, lo hizo, y no se como detenerlo, le adverti pero su terquedad, no lo dejo... (Suspira) pero tendre que hacer lo que nunca hice... (De Fondo suena )... Creditos '''Presonajes Principales Ainy Beidelgio (Debut) Cad (Debut) Dj Pon-3 Love Belle (Debut) Many Music (Debut) Music Rainbow (Debut) Musical Live (Debut) Pool Urrego (Debut) Stereo Music (Debut) Wally (Debut) Personajes Segundarios. Dante Flutter Star (Debut) Gororo Stage Microphone (Debut) Thunderball Wolf Antagonistas. Espiritu (Debut) (Debut) Personajes Nombrados. Princesa Celestia Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Fanfic